


An Arrival

by GhoulsOnMyBike



Series: Doing Just Fine [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Babies, Homecoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhoulsOnMyBike/pseuds/GhoulsOnMyBike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy isn't sure what he expected but this certainly isn't it. It's perfect anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick and I've been watching "The Return of Superman" & my new nephew is due in two weeks so I needed to get some cute, tiny family feelings out of the way.

Coming home from his first away mission in a year and a half is like a weight being lifted off Eggsy’s shoulders. It was reassuring that he could get back into the swing of things after such a long absence; okay, so it was only sixty-three hours but he missed Merlin and Elliot every day. Being away from them was a constant ache in his heart; he’s home now though, that’s what matters.

He’s greeted by a dark house and the sound of tiny paws on a hardwood wood floor.

“JB? Hey, ya miss me?”

The streetlight outside proves just enough visibility to allow Eggsy to see the excited pug dancing at his feet, “Yeah, I missed you too. You looked after our boys for me, didn’t ya? ‘Course you did; you’re such a good dog.”

Shrugging of his jacket, Eggsy feels along the wall for the light switch. He flips the switch and allows his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness.

“What the hell?”

Eggsy had checked the weather on the plane back to England. There had been no mention of Tornados in the forecast. Someone should look into the one that had obviously touched down in his home. The place was a mess. Dirty mugs and papers cluttered the coffee table. Blankets lay forgotten over the couches and on the floor. Elliot’s toys were all over the place, including a badly battered bear that appeared to have suffered JB’s wrath.

The kitchen wasn’t spared. Pots, pans, and dishes were piled up in the sink. Elliot’s chair was covered in pasta sauce and so were a few files that had been on the breakfast table. A plate of cold eggs lay seemingly untouched at the counter.

It was strange to see his house in such a state of disarray.

It must have been a rough few days. Eggsy can’t help but feel a little bit guiltier for being away so long. Irrational, yes; he had a job to do – but it couldn’t have been easy on Merlin. He would most certainly be making it up to the man.

Leaving the mess for the morning, Eggsy heads for the stairs. With JB at his heels, the two head for the nursery.

A spinning nightlight on the dresser projects stars across the walls and ceiling that seem to dance around the room. Elliot sleeps peacefully in his crib, safe and warm. Eggsy wants to reach down and scoop him up but dares not wake him. He could stand there for hours, watching the baby sleep; his little hand occasionally stretching out, reaching for something in his dreams. Eggsy would like to imagine that Elliot can sense his presence and is comforted by it, but dismisses it as wishful thinking.

He used to do the same thing when Daisy was a baby, watch over her as she slept. It was those peaceful moments that made the tears and diaper changes, late night runs to the shop for formula – all of it – worth it.

“Daddy’s here,” he whispers, “I hope you didn’t cause too much trouble while I was gone. I’ll see you in the morning, yeah? Sweet dreams.”

And with that he slips from the nursery and heads down the hall. The sight that greets him when he enters the bedroom is certainly a pitiful one, and Eggsy has to hold back a laugh.

Merlin is stretched across the best, fully dressed and out like a light. His shirt is stained with, presumably, pasta sauce and banana. The light is still on and the radio is playing something soft that Eggsy doesn’t recognize. For a moment he considers taking out his phone and snapping a photo, but if anyone ever saw it, Merlin would kill him. Instead he settles for moving forward and setting at the edge of the bed, untying the older man’s shoes and gently pulling them off; he stirs but doesn’t wake, not until Eggsy steps around to the other side of the bed and starts taking off his watch.

“Eggsy, lad?”

Eggsy stills, “Yeah, love, ‘t’s me.”

“When did you get in?” Merlin rubs a hand over his eyes and looks to the alarm clock on the nightstand, “It’s late.”

“Not too long ago.” Eggsy nudges his shoulder, “C’mon, move it. Your back will be givin’ you hell tomorrow if you stay like that.”

The older man obeys, grunting with effort, “Sorry about the mess. Was going to clean it up tomorrow. Elliot was restless today; was like he knew you were coming home.”

Eggsy undoes his own tie and stands to finish undressing, “Don’t worry about it; the two of us can take care of it tomorrow.”

“He missed you.” Merlin is drifting off again, his voice starting to sound distant, “I missed you, lad.”

“Good. ‘Cause I missed both of you.”


End file.
